Chapter 49
Chapter 49: Dongsoo casually greets his son, eliciting a chilling response as to why he was there. Dongsoo merely replies that it was business etiquette to do so before asking when Jin was coming home. Jin evades the question and tells his father not to touch Manny with Dongsoo saying that the number of people Jin was protecting was growing. Jin frantically yells that Manny was his friend but his father nonchalantly replies that Jin didn't have any friends. Inside, Dongsoo greets Manny, with the latter apologising for their previous encounter. Dongsoo amicably brushes it off and notes what a tragedy it was for Manny's parents to have died. As he goes to give Manny some friendly advice, Manny cuts him off and coldly says Dongsoo shouldn't act in such a way. Dongsoo briefly chuckles and mentions that Jin probably told Manny something, such as that Jin called him a murderer or that he dropped Jin off a building roof when he was little. With Manny's incredulously surprised look confirming his words, Dongsoo notes that Manny was more naïve than he that thought. Taking a serious tone, Dongsoo explains that Jin was actually very mentally ill. Asking if Manny had ever felt something off or different about Jin, such as an unnatural violence or cruelness, Dongsoo reveals that Jin was ill, both physically and mentally. Continuing on, he explains that Jin never had empathy from birth and felt no guilt about doing whatever it took to reach his goals, causing Manny to ask if Jin was a psychopath. Dongsoo confirms Manny's question and, despite feeling bad for saying so as his father, he mentions it was fortunate Jin had an accident that left him physically challenged as he didn't know what kind of person Jin could've become otherwise. Dongsoo forlornly ended by saying that as a result of his disabled condition, Jin subconsciously blames others for his accident with the target being him, who lives with him. Realising he had spoken too much, Dongsoo says he would let Manny judge for himself before handing Manny his card and saying if he needed any help, to contact him. Manny asks if this was one of those acts of kindness he'd heard of and Dongsoo confirms, adding that he even paid of Kyun Yoon's debts for her since she was Jin's friend. Shocked at the revelation, Dongsoo explains that Kyun's debt was immense and that because she had even been doing questionable work to pay them off, he just had to help her. Dongsoo finally thanks Manny for hearing him out about Jin and wishes him a quick recovery. Trying to process everything he had just heard, Manny simply observed as Dongsoo paid his respects. As he left, Dongsoo told Manny to keep their conversation a secret from Jin, shocking Manny. Outside, Jin asks what his father said to Manny and Dongsoo replies that he didn't say much. Demanding to know if he was responsible for Manny's condition, Dongsoo initially doesn't reply before mentioning that Jin had a lot of free time on his hands. With Jin confused, Dongsoo states that Jin's first love was in danger. Jin frustratedly retorts that he knew already, because of his father, but Dongsoo calmly denied the statement. With Jin even more confused, his father mentioned that bees gather around pretty flowers and this one in particular was a queen bee. Dongsoo spun Jin's words back at him, saying that if he loved Kyun, he should protect her. Gallery